My Rock
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Hayate, Nagi and friends graduate from the Hakuou Academy. Things start to get serious soon after. **BY REQUEST**


Disclaimer= **Hayate the Combat Butler is something that I do not own.**

* * *

_"Hey thanks for coming."_

_"What is this about, you going to make fun of my height again?"_

_"No! Listen, I know we are supposed to get hitched, but my people put in OT, and well, if you agree to a lump sum, our engagement is off."_

_"YES! I mean, I agree."_

_"One thing though..."_

_"Yea?"_

_"You have to pretend to pretend that we are still engaged for a while."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

"Everyone settle down!" The superintendent was pretty adamant about getting the whole graduation ceremony over with. She went through everyone's name. At Hakuou Academy, they do things a bit differently. After they toss their caps, the SI reads off a special list of students who did the best, sort of like what they do in the states'.

"Everyone sit back down. While all of you graduating today did great, certain students went above and beyond their academic duties. When I say your name, stand up, acknowledge, and sit back down." The SI read the names of Hinagiku, Hayate, Isumi, Nagi, and Wataru. They got extra applause and sat back down. When SI got off the mic, Nagi whipped out a portable and yelled:

"PARTY MY HOUSE... TONITE!!" I'm pretty sure all the graduates were going to attend the party... and get folded.

* * *

"Yeah, so how is everyone doing!" Nagi's voice started to waver. It was around 11:30 p.m. The party was to last until 2 a.m. Some SPs were enforcing the festivities so no one would break anything. Nagi challenged Sakuya to a drinking contest, Hayate quietly made his way upstairs and to his room. He'd never partied this hard before. Due to exhaustion, he just jumped on his bed. Sleep wasn't possible because of the noise being generated from below. Hayate just stared at the wall for an hour, until a person came in, drunk.

"Hayaatte-kuun."

"Maria-san? Are you drunk?"

"Well, only a tinsy bit." Although her walking wasn't hindered, her speech was certainly slurred.

"Hayaatte-kkun, why aren't you downstairs partying?"

"I'm tired Maria-san. The butlering and drinking wore me out."

"Are you too worn out for whats to come?" Hayate not only noticed that: A) Her speech returned to normal BUT B) She was sporting a slight bump on her belly

"Eh, Maria-san, did you get fat?" She got slightly embarrased.

"Hayate-kun, I did get fat. After cleaning the entire house, twice, everyday, what else is there to do BUT eat?"

"I suppose you are right." Maria then got on Hayate's bed and pulled him intimately close to her. She kissed him on the lips

"Hayate-kun, I've liked you ever since I gave you my coat that one day."

"Maria-san, I'm not--"

"You don't have to say anything, just know that our party has just began..." With that, Hayate felt his body move on his own. He looked into Maria's eyes which had a bright glint. His hand slowly made its way to her breast and when it started grabbing and caressing it, she moaned. They gradually took off their clothes and made love like a horny Tama.

* * *

3 months pass and Hayate wakes up sweating from that fateful night, which was used as his dream. His conscious couldn't be cleared until he got to the bottom of this. He had to talk to Maria about that night. Hayate quickly showered, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. On the way over there, he spotted Maria dusting the bottom stair steps.

"Maria-san, can I have a word with you please?"

"Sure Hayate-kun." Hayate immediately noticed her belly had grown bigger than from what it was 3 months ago.

"I'll take the elevator. Be right up." She got up there and Hayate wasted no time in speaking.

"Maria-san, what have you done to get fat?" She looked like she was expecting the question.

"I'm in love with eating, Hayate-kun."

"Maria-san, you are 6 months pregnant, aren't you?" Her expression remained the same, much to Hayate's surprise.

"Yes, I'm 6 months pregnant." Hayate worst suspicions came true.

"Wait so were you--"

"Hayate-kun, I was 3 months pregnant back then."

"So that means then..."

"Yes yes, you are not the father of my daughter."

"Well then who is...?"

"The father of my daughter Hayate-kun is..."

"Yes!?!"

"_Nonohana Kaede-sama_."

* * *

Nagi had been staring at the water for sometime now. She was proud of the fact that she graduated from high school. It was all thanks to Hayate, who never gave up on her. Speaking of which, she heard him yelling from far away. He got to where she was at, panting.

"Milady, Milady!"

"Hayate. Did you run all the way from the house!"

"Nevermind that, Milady. There is something that you must know."

"What, you fucked Maria?"

"Milady! Well, yes I did--"

"I bet you wanted to fuck her, huh?"

"No, I didn't give consent."

"What do you mean?" Hayate went on to explain that Maria acquired a forbidden ultimate move for maids called _Distortion Glare_. He also mentioned how the move has a 97% success rate.

"Oh, I see, so that dog made you do tricks?"

"Precisely, Milady."

"It's okay Haya--." Nagi only got this far in saying his name before he burst.

"NO ITS NOT OKAY MILADY! I FOOLED AROUND WITH SOMEONE WHEN I SHOULDN'T HAVE. THE WORST THING THAT I DID WAS HURT **YOU. **I'M SORRY, I FEEL ASHAMED FOR HURTING THE ONE I LOVE..."

"Repeat that again Hayate?" Nagi's eyes started to get teary.

"Milady, I love you."

"Oh Hayate, I love you too." She threw her arms around his, and they kissed.

"Oi, Milady?"

"Yes Hayate?"

"Two things: 1) Can I call you Nagi-chan?

"Yes you can... _Hayate-kun._"

"and _secondly..._"

* * *

2 years pass and Nagi and her girls are having tea. They reminisce about their Hakuou days and whatnot. Let's see who is here: Hinagiku, Isumi, Ayumu and Sakuya.

"Man, I miss Katsura-sensei's lectures even though I fell asleep when she gave them..." The girls roared with laughter. It's been a while since Nagi and her friends hung out.

"So," says Nagi ," how are the men?" They all giggle again. Hinagiku spoke first.

"Saeki-kun and I have been going strong for a while now. I'd like to take the next step, but I'm not sure if he is ready for that. He'll tell me when he is, though."

"Oh, well that's great Hina-san! I don't have the same luck; well, because I do not have a man. But I will soon! He'll love my yams!" Ayumu laughed at her own joke.

"Kazuki-kun is such a sweetheart!" Isumi spoke next. "He buys me things and takes me to different places. The most important thing though is that he'll never leave my side. If I get sidetracked, he would stop breathing if it meant that I was one step closer to being found." The ladies let out collective AWWs.

"Well," Sakuya said, "It would seem that your men are no joke. I thought that Wataru-kun was a joke at love because he couldn't reveal his feelings to Isumi way back when. He, however, totally fooled me."

"How so Sakuya-san?" asked Ayumu.

"Back then, he came up to me and thanked me for getting him into Hakuou. The extra eye contact came at me, and my heart skipped a beat. I fell in love with that boy from that day forward."

"What happened next?"

"I go to present day. We've been dating for a long time, mind you. He told me to meet him by the swing set where I gave him the acceptance envelope to Hakuou. I wait for him, he shows up eventually like 15 minutes after I do and HE has an envelope..." Sakuya is silent for a moment with her left hand in her pocket.

"Go on Sakuya-san." Sakuya starts to tear up.

"Wata..Wataru-kun gives me an envelope. Where it is supposed to be addressed to someone, he has the words _Will You_ on it. I open the envelope and.. and..."

"Yes, go on!"

"It says... _Will you marry me?_" Sakuya takes her hand out of her pocket and reveals a huge ring. All the women cried tears of joy along with Sakuya.

"Nagi," asks Ayumu "How come you aint jumped around like we did?"

"Don't get me wrong. Sakuya, I too am surprised Wataru sprung a new leaf like that. The way you described his proposal to you was quite possibly the SWEETEST proposal I've ever heard."

"Thanks Nagi. Say we haven't heard you speak about your man. 411 us."

"FYI," starts Nagi ,"My man, Hayate-kun, is my husband. No words need to be said. He's the greatest man in the universe. I get to brag because I'm Ms. Ayasaki Hayate."

"What about Maria?"

"That dog? Well we came to a mutual agreement. I fired her after learning that she seduced my husband and also that she learned a forbidden ultimate move. She's off in Greece with Nonohana Kaede and their daughter, Rosa."

"Enough about her," says Nagi ,"I want to get back to my husband. He taught me that happiness is possible for everyone."

"Really?" exclaimed the girls

"Yes, including my little man..." Nagi was rubbing her belly, which had a bump.

"Nagi! Since when have you--"

"A few months now. Hayate-kun and I are going to have a baby boy..."


End file.
